1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for testing a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly, to a device for panel reliability testing.
The present invention further relates to a method for testing a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a method for panel reliability testing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, each liquid crystal display panel needs to undergo reliability testing. Reliability is defined as the probability that a functional unit will perform its required property or function under stated environments/conditions for a specific period of time. For the reliability testing, aging testing is one of the important testing items.
At present, the reliability testing is performed on an assembled LCD panel, which not only wastes time but also needs to prepare for many components, such as a driver circuit and a backlight module, for the LCD panel undergoing the reliability testing. Accordingly, manufacturing cost is increased.
A commonly used method for the LCD panel reliability testing includes using probes to contact liquid crystal cell, to input signals to the liquid crystal cell, and examining the liquid crystal cell through backlight. However, a prior device for the LCD panel reliability is seldom put into a chamber of a testing equipment because such the prior device is bulky and expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a method for panel reliability testing and a device thereof to solve the problem occurring in the prior art.